As a hitch carrier configured to load a bicycle, a hanging type that includes two arms is conventionally known. The hitch carrier with such a configuration puts the two arms through a triangle constituted with a top tube, a down tube, and a sheet tube as a bicycle frame, then secures the top tube with belts disposed on the respective arms.
As the hitch carriers related to such a configuration, structures disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are known. The hitch carrier disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an arm disposed to extend laterally using a brace member as a base point. This brace member and the lateral arm include respective hangers for locking a bicycle. The basic configuration thereof is to support a top tube with the hanger disposed on the lateral arm and secure a sheet tube with the hanger disposed on the brace member.
The hitch carrier disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a plurality of multifunctional brackets on one or two arms, which are put through to an empty space within a frame constituted with a top tube, a down tube, a sheet tube, and similar member. The basic configuration thereof is to sandwich and secure the top tube and the sheet tube with each of the multifunctional brackets.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,641
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,165